


Los Black's y sus Encantos

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Orion Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tom Riddle, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Omega Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: Tom no creía en el amor, ni pensaba que algún día lo conocería después de todo el amor no existe cuando era un Lord Oscuro como el.Pero bueno solo tenia que llegar un Orion Black junto a sus dos hijos a poner la vida de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort patas arriba.
Relationships: (pasado)Orion Black/Walburga Black, Orion Black/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 28





	Los Black's y sus Encantos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es Omegaverse, todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga de Harry Potter son pertenecientes a JK Rowling

𝟹 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟼9  
Black Manor Moscú

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Tom que ser un señor oscuro estaría lleno de papeleo, seguidores inútiles, mejor se hubiera postulado como Ministro de Magia ¡ah!, espera ¡NO PUEDE! porque a los Omegas no se les permitía meterse en la política, por eso se había vuelto Lord Voldemort, aunque bueno nadie sabia que Voldemort el mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo era un Omega, ademas de que estaba casado y con dos hermosos hijos.

Como leyeron no es una broma, uno de sus seguidores logro venir y plantarse frente a el y decirle que lo quería cortejar, era la sorpresa más grande que se había llevado en toda su vida y bueno esta de más decir que no había muchas cosas que le sorprendan, pero lo que si le sorprendió es que _**Orión Arcturus Black**_ tuviera los suficientes huevos para decirle eso y más después de haber enviudado hace un año, o si, el Black había estado casado por 7 años con su prima segunda Walburga Black, con quien tuvo dos hijos Sirius Black de 6 años y Regulus Black de 5 años nunca había conocido a los hijos de uno de sus ex compañeros de casa antes.

Cuando salieron de Hogwarts el se dedico a estudiar las Artes Oscuras y viajar por el mundo en busca de las reliquias de los fundadores, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros de casa se casaron con sus respectivas prometidas y dieron herederos ni siquiera Lestrange el casanova de su casa se había salvado de eso, más bien había sacado la lotería su esposa le había dado no uno si no dos hijos, ¡gemelos!, que eran unos malditos demonios si le preguntaban.

En fin, como decía Black había tenido tantos huevos para venir a proponerse lo de frente, que simplemente no pudo rechazarle y acepto que lo cortejara pero si esto no funcionaba se olvidaría de el.

Y bueno como dicho y hecho Orión-jodido-apuesto-Black cumplió con su palabra lo llevo a muchos lugares, hablaron, se divirtieron ademas de que le presento a sus hijos y bueno como el idiota que era había caído redondito ante su seguidor y sus adorables hijos, y en menos de dos años se casaron en secreto solo los más cercanos a ellos se enteraron y asistieron a la boda, claramente nadie y digo ¡nadie! se esperaba eso, porque todos recordaban al **_Omega Tom Riddle_** más deseado en todo el instituto, que nunca le dirigió la mirada a ningún ser que no fueran sus amados libros, en esos momentos había pensado que el amor era una basura y que simplemente estorbaría en sus planeas de cambiar el mundo y darles derecho a los Omegas entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero bueno ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y no es como si quisiera su vida nunca había sido mejor que desde que Orión se le propuso, era feliz donde estaba ahora, amaba a sus hijastros y ellos a el.  
  
  
  


-Papá-la dulce voz de su hijo más pequeño Regulus se escucho a su lado, miro los grises ojos del menor tan parecidos a los de Orión ambos infantes se parecían más a su padre que a su madre pensó

-Si cariño-respondió dulcemente al llamado de su hijo, Regulus no le miraba directamente parecía nervioso por lo que quería contarle o bueno eso suponía por las miradas insistentes que le dirigía a la puerta que conectaba la casa con el jardín a sus espaldas  
-Sirius, porque no vienes y me explicas junto a tu hermano lo que tengas que decirme-sabia que el menor estaba escondido detrás de la puerta haciendo algunos gestos al menor, no tenia que darse la vuelta para confirmarlo.

Sirius con un resoplido se acerco a quien consideraba una mejor madre que la mujer que le había dado la vida y lo había tratado tan mal durante tantos años, no le dolió que aquella mujer muriera, más bien estaba contento porque al fin su padre estaría con la persona que amaba, _¿qué como lo sabia?_ , había visto varias veces como su padre miraba con nostalgia las fotografías de su grupo de sus amigos del colegio, pero siempre veía a una persona en especial, una vez había decidido preguntarle si de verdad amaba a su madre.

_**///** Su padre, le miro durante varios segundos antes de soltara un gran suspiro y le dijera que se acercara, cuando estuvo frente a el lo levanto de las axila y lo sentó en su regazo, miró la fotografía sobre el escritorio de caoba lleno de documentos ahí se podía apreciar a su padre un poco más joven a su lado su padrino Abraxas y a sus tíos, pero no supo quién era el apuesto joven en medio de todos ellos sabía que la mayoría de sus tíos eran Alfas, pero ese joven no se veía como uno su complexión baja y delgada con rasgos delicados supuso que era el único Omega o Beta entre el grupo._

_-Sirius-llamo su padre suavemente, dirigió sus grises ojos a los de su padre tan iguales a los suyos que ahora se veían apagados, no estaba ese brillo que siempre tenía cuando estaba con él y su hermano, se veían tan apagados y ¿como había dicho su tía Dorea? ¿melancólico? creo que esa era la palabra._

_-Yo me casé con tú madre por un compromiso que organizaron nuestros padres, cuando éramos más jóvenes-_

_Su padre comenzó a explicarle todo sobre el compromiso y como durante su tiempo en Hogwarts se había enamorado de un joven tan misterioso que al final se volvió en uno de sus más grandes amigos._

_-Me enamore Sirio, pero sabía que aunque me le declarar en esos momentos no me aceptaría-explico Orión a su heredero, acaricio los ondulados cabellos negros en busca de calma_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó inocentemente el menor, no sabía mucho del amor el tener tan solo 5 años no comprendía muchos temas a pesar de que su papá le había dicho que él y su hermano eran muy inteligentes a su corta edad_

_-Bueno veras, en esos momentos había una guerra y él estaba muy asustado por morir durante esta, el no tenía la misma protección como nosotros, él era huérfano y vivía en el mundo muggle, cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial-_

_No pudo evitar aguantar la respiración ante aquella nueva información, sabía un poco de la guerra que tuvieron los muggle y que fue una de las más devastadoras en toda la historia._  
_No podía imaginar todo lo que habían pasado todas aquellas personas que no tenían las mismas protecciones que ellos al vivir en el mundo mágico, abrazo con fuerza a su papá, esperaba que aquel joven estuviera bien._

_-Y-y el ¿sobrevivió?-preguntó con temor de que el bonito muchacho hubiera muerto durante la guerra_

_-No te preocupes él está bien, es un hombre difícil de matar-Orión no pudo evitar la divertida sonrisa que adornó sus aristocráticas facciones al ver lo preocupado que estaba su hijo por un completo desconocido_ **\\\\\**

Así que cuando su padre había aparecido un día con alguien colgando de su brazo, un año después de la muerte de su madre, supo que él bonito Omega de ojos rojos y de aroma encantador era el ser amado de su padre, el esperaba que aquel Omega se convirtiera pronto en su nueva madre o papá sabía que su hermanito Regulus pensaba lo mismo que el, así que cada vez que el Omega venia a visitarlos hacían que siempre tuvieran roces con su padre o simplemente encantarlo con su aura de angelitos para rogarle que se quedara durante la noche, Kreacher también había sido de mucha ayuda en un principio pensó que era la nueva conquista de su padre pero al conocer un poco más al Omega supo el elfo que era el indicado para su amo a quien había cuidado desde que era un niño.

Y bueno estaban orgullosos los tres porque todos sus esfuerzos habían tenido resultados y en menos de dos años ya tenían un nuevo papá, quien los mimaría mucho y también les enseñaría todo sobre la magia.

Así qué tal vez el y su hermano no tenían que preocuparse por lo que estaban apunto de preguntarle.  
Camino con seguridad el tramo que le faltaba hasta llegar a donde estaba su papá junto a su hermano sentados en el suelo de los jardines de la mansión Black.

-Papá podemos preguntarte algo-susurró al mayor mientras tomaba su debida distancia y se sentaba junto a su hermano quien se aferró a su mano en busca de seguridad

Tom miró a ambos infantes enfrente suyo, no sabía que era lo que querían preguntarle los más pequeños aunque fácilmente podía leer sus mentes con un simple **_legeremancia_** , no lo haría al ser sus hijos y el no querer perder la confianza de estos. Así que les sonrió dulcemente intentando transmitirle por medio de su magia y aroma tranquilidad como generalmente funcionaba.

Regulus miró a su hermano mayor y asintió decidido él también quería saber la respuesta a esta duda que rondaba tanto por su mente y aunque debieron preguntarle a su padre primero, querían saber primero la respuesta del Omega antes de hablar de esto con su padre.

-Porque...porque nosotros no podemos hablar con Nagini ¿como tú?-preguntó nervioso el mayor de los hermanos, evitando siempre mirar a los ojos del azabache sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por ponerse más nervioso

Tom no sabía que contestar ante esto, esto no es algo de lo que debía decirse tan a la ligera y más cuando estos niños sólo eran sus hijastros y está responsabilidad le concernía más a Orión que a él, pero amaba tantos a estos niños que ya los sentía suyos su lado Omega ya los reclamo como de él desde hace mucho tiempo, dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras acercaba a ambos infantes para poder abrazarlos, antes se abría negado el tener tanto contacto con las personas pero desde que habían llegado los mini Black's a su vida no podía dejar de abrazarlos a cada momento siempre buscando el dulzón aroma a cachorro que desprendían estos. Él sabía que desde hace mucho su lado Omega le pedía _eso_ un cachorro suyo de su sangre alguien a quien amar, mimar y proteger, pero también sabía que nunca podría tener eso al ser un Lord Oscuro nunca podría complacer ese deseo que tanto anhelaba, pero cuando habían llegado estos niños a su vida...se sintió vivo sintió como su Omega saltaba eufórico al oler el distinguido olor a cachorro y más al saber que estos eran del Alfa a quien había elegido como su compañero, a quien le había permitido marcarlo como suyo y viceversa.

_Por primera vez me sentí vivo en verdad_

-Bueno...-carraspeo intentando hallar dentro de el calma algo que claramente no tenia en estos momentos  
-El que yo pueda hablar con Nagini es algo que yo herede por medio de mi madre y antepasados, se llama pársel y es una herencia que pasa de padres a hijos-

-Pero si tu eres nuestro papá...¿porque no podemos hacer lo mismo?-dijo Sirius imitando los siseos que aveces el soltaba inconscientemente

-Bueno eso es porque ustedes no son mis hijos de sangre-aclaro lo más directo posible pero eso solo logro que las miradas de los infantes se volvieran unas de completa tristeza

-Oh...-dijeron entristecidos ambos Black's ellos pensaban que Tom de verdad los quería pero creo que se equivocaron estaban a nada de levantarse y correr a su habitación a llorar cuando vieron a su padre salir pos las mismas puertas que daban a Black Manor   
-¡Padre!-gritaron ambos abrazándose a su progenitor quien les abrió los brazos gustoso al sentir ambas cabezas chocar contra su pecho y estomago casi logrando sacarle el aire

Tom se levanto del suelo donde antes estaba meditando y fue a saludar a su marido quien le regalo una sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se borro al ver el rostro afligido de su siempre fuerte esposo. Se acerco a el aun con ambos niños en sus brazos, esperando a que este le dijera que era lo que inquietaba al Omega.

-Vamos adentro y hablamos los cuatro-fue lo único que dijo antes de adentrarse a la mansión directo a la sala de estar

Orión se quedo ahí solo en el patio con sus hijos que tenían la misma mirada que el Omega, así que supuso que tenia que ser algo serio al tener de esa manera a sus cachorros, los tres se encaminaron dentro de la mansión en busca del único Omega de esta, encontrándolo sentado en la sala en uno de los sillones individuales tomando el té. Orión se sentó junto a sus hijos en un sillón en espera de que alguno de los tres amores de su vida comenzara a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la siguiente hora Tom junto a los niños que en ningún momento se separaron de él, le contaron lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el patio y el como a los menores les afectaba el no poder ser también hijos sanguinos de su papá Tom, y más cuando pensaron que este se enojaría con ellos porque ellos eran hijos de esa mujer y no de el y que no eran dignos de portar su sangre y mucho menos ser sus hijos, a Orión se le había partido el corazón al escuchar todas aquellas penas que cargaban sus dulces angelitos y sabia que a Tom también o tal vez más porque el sabia que desde el primer momento en que Tom vio a sus hijos ya los veía como suyos propios pero no los había adoptado por sangre por más que lo deseara ya que le aborrecía, como decía el azabache el portar sangre muggle aunque a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquello sabia que a Tom si, pero también quería que Sirius y Regulus fueran sus hijos por sangre y no solo por un titulo que se había ganado con el tiempo quería que ellos fueran _suyos y solo suyos_ que no hubiera ninguna característica de la desagradable de _Walburga Black._

Fue así como decidieron que harían una adopción de sangre y además de un antiguo ritual para eliminar la sangre muggle de Tom y la combinarían con alguien más de su rama familiar, como Pevereell o Sayre tacharon Slytherin ya que sería muy sospechoso para el mundo y más cuando se sabía que Voldemort era el único heredero vivo, así que mejor evitaban eso y tomaban otra línea de sangre, así fue como nació _ **Thomas Pevereell Sayre Black**_ su cónyuge junto a sus hijos _**Sirius Orión Black Pevereell**_ y _**Regulus Arcturus Black Pevereell**_ , la apariencia de sus hijos no había cambiado del todo pero podía verse las pequeñas diferencias como Sirius que antes de piel era un poco aperlada por el sol ahora era tan blanca como la de Tom mientras que Regulus habían tomado sus ojos pequeños matices rojas y sus rasgos más finos solo logrando hacer al niño más adorable.

Dos semanas después Orión veía feliz a sus hijos y esposo conversar animadamente con Nagini aunque aveces le disgustaba ya que los niños fácilmente causarían desastres y él ni enterado, además de que Tom jamas le traducía por proteger a sus hijos.  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría se habría negado pero...estaba contento con el resultado sus hijos eran felices al igual que Tom no lo cambiaría por nada ni aunque la Orden del Pollo viniera aquí a atacar a su familia él la protegería con uña y diente porque nadie se metía con un _Black_.

Tom podía decir oficialmente que era feliz por fin tenía a la familia que siempre había deseado y tal vez aún más. Nagini sonreía en sus adentros al ver a su cría tan feliz aunque ella sabía que la pequeña familia de cuatro no sería tan pequeña dentro de poco, solo bastaba con el dulzón olor que desprendía su cría para comprobarlo pero al parecer ni este ni su compañero se habían dado cuenta aún, por ahora no les arruinaría la sorpresa, disfrutaría estos momentos de paz por ahora porque un Tom embarazado sería algo nuevo de ver y probablemente caótico para toda la comunidad mágica.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Lo conocí a él_ **  
**_Una persona con la cual me sentía bien, por primera vez en tanto tiempo._ **  
**_Poco a poco, me fui metiendo en su vida, y él en la mía. Y yo me fui enamorando cada vez más... fueron sus palabras, fue la forma en que me trataba, la manera en que me hace reír, la manera que me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo."_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle


End file.
